Balancing the Cards
by JC 619
Summary: After the First Aftermath, Geoff & Bridgette play 31 with Bridgette asking Geoff to honestly answer a question after what Geoff had recently said. What's the Question, What's the Answer? Why don't you read to Find out. Made in honor of the Total Drama Writer's Forum Anniversary.


Hey Folks. This Story is made in honor of the One Year Anniversary of the Total Drama Writer's Forum. I hope they Enjoy along with you all as well. Total Drama is owned by Fresh Inc.

* * *

It was an Hour after the First TDA Aftermath Special as Bridgette, and Geoff were hanging by the set where they had just finished up. Everybody else left, and were either hanging out somewhere else or were back at the Hotel they were living at.

"Hey Bridge, Do you know how to play 31?" said Geoff as he discovered someone left a Deck of Cards in the Cushions of the Couch.

"Sure, But do you wanna make it interesting?" replied Bridgette.

"Oh, Can we Strip?" asked Geoff.

"Uh no. How about each hand we win we get to ask the Loser to answer an Honest Question." stated Bridgette.

"Okay then, That sounds fair." said Geoff as he shuffled the Cards.

(Afew Minutes later)

"What do you got Bridge?" asked Geoff.

"25." answered Bridgette as she showed a King, Queen, and a 5.

"31, Cad!." said Geoff as he presented An Ace, King, and a 10.

"Well you win this hand then." said Bridgette.

"Okay I get to ask you any question, and you have to answer it." said Geoff.

"Have you ever dated anyone before me?" asked Geoff.

"Well, I've gone out on afew Dates, but mostly they were just one off Dates." answered Bridgette.

"Really, Who were the guys?" asked Geoff.

"Uh,uh,uh. One question per hand." replied Bridgette as she shuffled the Deck.

(Afew Minutes later)

"I got 26." said Geoff as he show Bridgette A King, Queen, and a 6.

"29, I win." said Bridgette as she showed A Jack, a 10, and a 7.

"Okay shoot." said Geoff.

"Do you really Honestly think Heather's The Hottest Girl on the show?" asked Bridgette.

"Well.. If we are being honest: Yes." answered Geoff.

"I see." said Bridgette as she shuffled the Deck again.

(Afew Minutes later)

"I got 20." said Geoff as he showed a 9, 8, and 3.

"25 again, I win again." said Bridgette as she showed a King, 10, and 5.

"Okay, Ask away." said Geoff.

"If you think Heather is hot, Why did you want to be with me?" asked Bridgette.

"Simple, You're Beautifully balanced babe." said Geoff.

"What do you mean?" asked Bridgette.

"Sorry, but you have to win another hand Bridgey Babe." said Geoff as he shuffled the Deck.

(Afew Minutes later)

"30." said Geoff as he showed 3 Kings.

"28, You win." said Bridgette as she showed a Queen, Jack, and an 8.

"Okay then, What's your favorite Snack Food?" asked Geoff.

"Starbursts." answered Bridgette as she shuffled the Deck.

(Afew Minutes later)

"30 again." said Geoff as he showed 3 Jacks.

"Cad." said Bridgette as she showed an Ace, Queen, and 10.

"You win the hand." said Geoff.

"Okay then, Could you explain what you meant earlier about me, and Heather?" questioned Bridgette.

"Allright then. I mean yeah Heather is hot, but on the outside. Inside, She's like the Wicked Witch of the West." said Geoff.

"Yeah that's true." said Bridgette.

"As for you Bridge, You're balanced because you got that inner beauty, and that outer beauty." continued Geoff.

"You're smart, kind-hearted, and abit athletic, I mean you're the first real girl I know who knows how to pitch a Tent." said an impressed Geoff.

"Well last summer I spent a Week camping near Peru." said Bridgette.

"You also look great, but I've never seen you use any cosmetic junk." added Geoff.

"Well thanks for telling me Geoff." said Bridgette as she then put the Cards back into it's pouch.

"Wanna go grab a Bite to eat?" asked Geoff.

"Sure." said Bridgette as they headed out.

"Hey, Could I ask you question?" asked Geoff.

"Sure." said Bridgette.

"Who were those guys you dated?" asked Geoff.

Bridgette then laughed at this abit.

"Okay, I'll tell you then." said Bridgette as the two left.

* * *

There we go, All finished. Apologies if it was short, I had an idea about the two actually painting, but it didn't pan out. Anyway, Cad is what 31 is occasionally called. Reviews are Up.


End file.
